A sinner's retribution
by Way of Shinigami
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de PERSISTENCE! Lorsqu'un problème devient trop persistent, on s'en occupe de suite, toutefois, Aizen se rendit compte que le plus proche il était du problème, le plus il l'affectait. Et ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Yaoi (Aiichi), slash, violence, torture (mentale et physique), viol, non-con...
1. Love

Warnings : Yaoi (male/male), contient des relations sexuelles explicites et de la violence qui pourrait ne pas convenir aux plus jeunes.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la traduction, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et l'histoire à Persitence !

Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

Sosuke Aizen parcourait du regard le vaste désert du Hueco Mundo. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent du balcon derrière-lui et se stoppèrent à quelques pas de là. Il n'avait pas à se retourner pour reconnaître Ulquiorra, il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de l'espada se diriger en cette direction depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de surveillance.

« Aizen-sama, les humains et shinigamis parcourent le désert, encore une fois, » l'informa l'espada. Cela ne le surprit pas. Depuis les six derniers mois, ils avaient tenté plusieurs sauvetages, tous furent soldés par un échec. Avant il pensait juste se débarrasser du problème et les éliminer, mais les choses avaient changées.

« Renvoie-les, » ordonna le seigneur. Il savait qu'il devrait finalement placer une barrière autour du Hueco Mundo pour les empêcher d'y entrer. Aussi longtemps que Urahara était vivant, ils trouveraient toujours un moyen pour entrer, et n'abandonneraient jamais. C'était inutile, et ils gâchaient seulement leur temps s'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient prendre ce qui était sien.

« Bien sûr, Aizen-sama. » Ulquiorra s'inclina avant de le laisser seul et Aizen se retourna finalement pour sortir par la porte que l'espada avait emprunté.

Les choses avaient certainement changé depuis sa première arrivée à Las Noches. Ses plans se déroulaient en douceur comme prévu et il savait que les shinigamis seraient désavantagés quand viendrait le temps de leur faire face. Même s'ils défaisaient toute son espada, ils n'avaient pas une chance contre lui ou Gin. Ils avaient complété leur armée, mais il restait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Après toutes ces années d'organisation il n'avait laissé aucun critère qui pouvait être utilisé contre lui seul. Le jeune Ryoka était un critère dont il n'était pas sûr, et il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur pour échouer parce qu'il avait ignoré un garçon. Après tout, le garçon avait obtenu le Bankai et défait deux capitaines de division shinigami en un court laps de temps et ses pouvoirs continuaient de croître.

Naturellement, il avait envoyé des espions pour étudier le garçon, mais quand Ulquiorra lui reporta que le jeune homme était un déchet, il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Le jeune Ryoka combattait avec succès avant que quelque chose ne parviennent à le distraire, son hollow peut-être. Ignorant le conseil de son quatrième espada, il envoya Grimmjow et Ulquiorra récupérer le garçon. Il opposa une meilleure résistance que la première et fut même capable d'utiliser son masque d'Hollow, mais il restait loin d'être à la hauteur pour les deux espada. Ils l'apportèrent hurlant et se débattant.

Une fois le garçon sous sa garde, il sentit que tout revenait sur la bonne voie. Toutefois, le jeune homme une fois encore réussi a tout déstabiliser. Il avait l'intention de torturer le garçon et d'en faire un outil brisé...non pas tomber amoureux de lui.

Il se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il avait vu Ichigo sourire. Cela avait fait palpiter son cœur et jamais plus il ne voulait voir encore des larmes de douleurs dans ces magnifiques yeux marrons. Bien sûr le garçon ne croyait pas en lui, mais cela changea lentement quand il vit ses amis retourner chez eux sain et sauf à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de le secourir. Au fil du temps, cela devint plus et Aizen réalisa qu'il avait trouvé le paradis sans avoir à récupérer la Clé du Roi. Le garçon lui causa de changer ses plans, plutôt que de passer l'éternité en tant que dieu, il voulait la passer avec Ichigo.

Gin ne fut pas content quand ils discutèrent du changement de plans, mais il changea d'avis dès qu'un espada ramena le timide lieutenant du capitaine aux cheveux argentés pour 'jouer' avec lui. Tousen fut un léger problème . Il souhaitait toujours vengeance contre Soul Society et partir avec Wonderweiss à ses côtés. Le reste de l'espada semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il trouvait souvent Ichigo s'entraînant avec Grimmjow et Nnoitra.

Aizen s'arrêta devant sa porte, plaça une main sur la poignée et la tourna. Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il vit les couvertures entortillés sur le lit et la silhouette endormie qu'il avait laissé il y a quelques heures encore là. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il regarda la poitrine nue monter et descendre lentement et il sut qu'il était proche de se réveiller.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit courir ses doigts à travers les doux cheveux oranges qui avaient légèrement poussés depuis qu'Ichigo était arrivé. Ses yeux observèrent le visage paisible de son amant tiquer de mécontentement, sachant déjà qu'il n'était plus seul. Le sourire d'Aizen grandit simplement d'avantage quand une paupière s'ouvrit et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de la refermer. Le jeune homme essaya de se retourner et faire face à l'autre côté, mais le seigneur ne le lui permit pas. Il agrippa l'oreiller d'Ichigo dans-dessous sa tête et le lui arracha. L'adolescent grommela d'ennui et lui lança un regard noir.  
Pauvre petite chose n'était pas du matin.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne te tape pas sur les nerfs quand tu dors moi ! » Grogna Ichigo en essayant de tendre le bras pour rattraper son coussin, mais l'homme aux cheveux bruns l'éloigna. C'était amusant de le voir s'agiter, quoiqu'il pourrait facilement le corriger.  
Quand Ichigo était arrivé ici, il possédait la même attitude défiante qu'Aizen avait échouer à briser. Il s'était souvent demandé si c'était la défiance du garçon qu'il avait trouvé si attractive, son pouvoir, ou tous les aspects de sa personne. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il penchait pour la dernière.

« Si tu continue de dormir comme ça tu va manquer la journée entière. Le petit-déjeuner a déjà été servi et le déjeuner est en train d'être préparé en ce moment. Et non, je ne vais pas permettre à un espada de te garder un repas et te l'emmener parce que tu est trop paresseux pour te lever. Personnellement, je pense que Stark déteint sur toi, » commenta Aizen à Ichigo qui à ce moment pris sa chance et attrapa l'oreiller. Il le plaça par-dessus sa tête. Le seigneur fronça les sourcils, il ne serait pas ignoré. Le garçon savait sûrement ça maintenant.

Aizen se leva et enleva sa veste, la plaçant à la fin du lit avant de s'avancer au ralenti de l'autre côté pour chevaucher l'adolescent. Il ne put empêcher un gloussement quand Ichigo grogna d'agacement.

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Aizen éloigna l'oreiller du vizard avec facilité et le lança sur le côté. Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage du mâle le plus âgé alors qu'il se penchait en avant avec ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Ichigo. Le perpétuel air renfrogné traversa le visage d'Ichigo. Il y avait plusieurs batailles qu'il savait qu'il pouvait gagner contre Aizen, dépendant de l'humeur du seigneur toutefois, il savait que celle-ci serait une défaite, à moins qu'il soit en mesure d'obtenir un avantage. Les seules pensées qui traversaient l'homme étaient combien Ichigo était adorable quand il fronçait les sourcils de cette manière boudeuse. C'était beaucoup mieux que l'expression de douleur qui traversait son visage autrefois.

Aizen se courba et plaça un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo que le garçon accepta joyeusement et répondit en retour. L'adolescent tendit les bras, ramena l'homme plus âgé à lui et traça les petites marques qu'il avait fait deux nuits plus tôt en griffant le dos du seigneur. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les doigts d'Aizen dessinèrent les côtés de sa poitrine, éloignant les couvertures dans la procédure.

Aizen stoppa dès qu'Ichigo cassa le baiser et poussa contre sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent et vit un regard de frustration. « Tu portes trop de vêtements, » gromela Ichigo en descendant la fermeture de la chemise d'Aizen. Le seigneur gloussa encore une fois avant de se pencher en arrière sur ses genoux.

« Vraiment désolé pour _cela_, _my little strawberry (1),_ » répliqua Aizen et vit les yeux de l'adolescent se plisser. Il haïssait le surnom, quelque chose que tous les résidents de Las Noches avaient appris rapidement.

«Ferme-la, » grogna Ichigo en se redressant et ramenant les couvertures plus près de son corps. Maintenant il n'était plus du tout d'humeur. Ses yeux vagabondèrent là où Aizen était quand il sentit le lit bouger. Il se trouva que la haut de son amant était déjà enlevé et son hakama tombé sur le sol. Ichigo sentit ses joues rougir, quelque chose que même après tout ce temps il ne pouvait pas empêcher. Quoique ce n'était pas aussi pire que la première fois... il préférait oublié ce sujet. Aizen agissait différemment alors. Il commençait à se demander si au cours de ces mois il n'avait pas développer un syndrome de Stockholm ou alors si tout ce qu'il avait vu était vraiment une illusion. Toutefois, il avait apprit que ce n'était pas du tout ce cas.  
Quelque chose chez Aizen avait changé de l'enfoiré sadique qui le torturait à l'homme aimant qui caressait actuellement son corps.

Ichigo laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand Aizen suça un point sensible de son cou. Les mains du plus âgé des deux hommes erraient sur son corps et il tira sur les couvertures pour exposer le corps nu d'Ichigo.

L'adolescent fit courir ses mains à travers le gel dans les cheveux bruns, les mettant totalement en pagaille dans le processus. Il l'embrassa avant de pousser Aizen sur son dos. Tellement de fois Ichigo avait eu Aizen au-dessus de lui dans une attitude dominatrice que cela le faisait se sentir comme s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Cette fois ne serait pas comme les autres.

Aizen fut un peu surpris par l'action du garçon, mais cela passa quand il sentit la bouche du jeune homme sur sa queue déjà dure. Il parvenait beaucoup mieux à tailler des pipes (2) que la première fois. Il se souvint du visage terrifié le fixant et ne sachant pas _quoi_ faire. Maintenant Ichigo pouvait le faire craquer et gémir, comme maintenant, alors que l'adolescent engloutissait l'entièreté de sa longueur dans sa bouche. Le garçon eut un léger haut-le-cœur quand elle atteint le fond de sa gorge et se retira légèrement. Il retint son souffle avant de lécher la tête une fois de plus et commença à sucer son membre à nouveau.

Les mains d'Aizen descendirent pour attraper la chevelure du garçon et passa affectueusement la main dedans en gémissant. Il sentit une main agripper son poignet et Ichigo stoppa son action. Il retira sa bouche de la queue d'Aizen et sourit suffisamment à l'homme âgé. « C'est mon tour, maintenant installe toi confortablement où je t'attache. » Ichigo était menaçant et Aizen amusé. Il savait qu'il était plus fort que le vizard et pouvait le maîtriser sans même utiliser son Zanpakutou, mais pour une fois il permettrait au jeune homme de faire à sa manière. Il se restreindrait, du moins pour l'instant.

Aizen ramena ses mains le long de son corps alors qu'Ichigo donnait un dernier coup de langue le long du membre du seigneur avant de se reculer. Le plus vieux arqua un sourcil en voyant Ichigo se mettre à l'aise avec ses jambes légèrement écartées. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'elles étaient les intentions du garçon : le gamin était en train de l'allumer !

Ichigo plaça quelques doigts dans sa bouche et commença à les rentrer et les sortir comme il le faisait il y a quelques minutes avec la queue d'Aizen. Il regarda un par un les doigts humides s'échapper de la bouche de l'adolescent et les doigts agiles courir le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à son entrée et l'encercler. Cela prit tout le self-contrôle d'Aizen pour ne pas dire crûment que tout ce qu'il voulait était de le retourner et de l'enculer dans le matelas tout de suite. Il était habituellement très patient et permettait aux choses de venir à lui, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Il dû se pincer à la base pour se retenir de venir quand il vit les actions suivantes d'Ichigo.

Ichigo descendit son autre main à sa queue, essuya les gouttelettes et les ramena à sa bouche. Il lécha ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propre, se goûtant lui-même tout en faisant contact visuellement avec Aizen. Le plus âgé avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui sauter dessus sans crier garde. Bien !

L'idée d'attacher Aizen et de le laisser ici traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. S'il avait été dans cette position il y a des mois, il aurait fait ainsi et torturé le bâtard, mais les choses avaient changés. Il ne laisserait pas le seigneur comme ça, cela ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Ichigo chevaucha le corps d'Aizen et picora rapidement les lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne puisse retourner le baiser, Ichigo s'empala lui-même sur sa queue. Les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir et Ichigo appuya ses mains contre les épaules d'Aizen comme support. Ils avaient eu du sexe de nombreuses fois auparavant, consentant et non-consentant, mais il prenait encore du temps pour s'ajuster.

Les mains d'Aizen descendirent automatiquement aux hanches d'Ichigo et les agrippèrent. Il allait soulever l'adolescent, mais le vizard secoua de la tête. « Je m'en occupe cette fois-ci, » ordonna Ichigo, mais Aizen refusa de retirer ses mains des hanches du garçon. Finalement, Ichigo se hissa et retomba, haletant encore plus de plaisir qu'avant quand son point sensible fut frappé.

Il sentit les ongles d'Aizen se planter dans ses hanches et il sut qu'il aurait des bleus plus tard. Apparemment, le calme et patient seigneur perdait son sang-froid de ne pas être en possession du contrôle. « Ichigo, » murmura-t-il et l'adolescent commença automatiquement à bouger plus vite, les hanches d'Aizen s'élevant pour l'empaler plus profondément encore qu'avant.

« Merde, » jura Ichigo et parvint à peine à se retenir de tomber sur l'autre homme. Il regagna son équilibre et recommença à bouger, cette fois mieux préparé pour les coups vifs d'Aizen.

L'homme plus âgé s'appuya contre les oreillers qui supportaient son dos, ses doigts relâchant finalement les hanches du garçon. Il savait que sa fraise ne tiendrait plus longtemps, et réflexion faire, il pourrait même lui venir un petit peu en aide avec ça. Il promena sa main jusqu'à la queue d'Ichigo et l'entoura, causant au garçon un gémissement.

« Sosuke, » gémit-il et il mordit ses lèvres afin de ne pas venir à l'instant même. Son membre était déjà douloureusement dur et les sensations des doigts caressant de son amant contre lui était beaucoup trop. Il se libéra dans sa main et éclaboussa leur ventre. Ichigo était pantelant, et il tomba en avant contre Aizen, qui donna une dernière poussée et vint à l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

Ichigo glissa de l'homme et s'étala à son côté. Il pouvait sentir l'étrange sensation de la semence du seigneur s'échapper de son derrière et s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Il fit un petit bâillement et fût surpris quand Aizen se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il retourna le baiser, permettant à ses yeux de se fermer lentement et c'est tout ce qu'il lui suffit pour qu'il retombe dans son sommeil.

Aizen baissa les yeux sur le garçon maintenant endormi et réalisa qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : retourner dormir. Ils étaient plus semblables qu'il ne le pensait, ou peut-être leur personnalité déteignaient l'une sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas important il laisserait son petit Ichigo retourner au lit. Il le méritait.

Il embrassa le front du garçon une fois de plus avant de permettre ses yeux de se fermer, un petit air satisfait inscrit sur son visage. Il avait autorisé le garçon à gagner cette bataille, s'en était juste une.

Après tout, il avait déjà gagner la guerre.

* * *

Note du Traducteur :

(1) : Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas que _my little strawberry_ c'est beaucoup mieux que _ma petite fraise_ ? Si vous préférez la version française, dites moi ! :)

(2) : Oui oui, _tailler des pipes _ est bien ce que signifie _ to give a blow job_, ou bien faire une fellation en seconde traduction, vous préférez lequel ? Je demande parce que je trouvais le premier limite vulgaire venant d'Aizen..

OMG ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'une traduction puisse être si galère ! Nan mais vraiment, la scène de sexe était atroce, j'avais le texte anglais clairement dans ma tête, et ça donnait pas un truc français quand je le traduisais, c'est tellement plus simple de lire simplement, mais j'adore cette fic alors j'ai voulu vous la faire partager :)

Surtout, dites moi TOUT ! Les fautes de frappes, d'orthographes, de syntaxe... Si vous avez aimé, si le genre est trop lourd...

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit, il faut juste une petite révision !

Dans le prochain chapitre : l'enlèvement d'Ichigo détaillé !;D


	2. Capture

**Warnings : Yaoi (male/male), violence, torture physique et psychologique... Pas de lecteurs mineurs! (c'est pas comme si j'allais vous en empêcher :p)**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et le scénario de l'histoire à Persistence !**

Je vous embête un peu mais je répondrai avant aux review anonymes ! (un commentaire au bout de 2 minutes, j'ai cru que j'allais rentrer dans mon écran, ressortir par le sien et l'embrasser ! xD)

Réponse à Seihusu :

Merci touuuut plein à toi ! Seihusu-sama pour m'avoir laissé ma première review !  
Ah là là... En tant que Baveuse-Addict, je peux que être d'accord avec toi ! Il est tellement mignon quand il se réveille.. et hop ! Mode allumeur enclenché xD Faut pas réveillé Ichigo quand il veut dormir, il est pire que Stark ! M'enfin, ça doit pas trop déplaire à Aizen ;)

Le 2e chapitre est déjà là ! *fière-fière* J'espère que tu aimeras autant que le précédent !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**7 mois plus tôt...**

« Lâchez-moi, bandes de connards ! » Hurla Ichigo alors qu'il se débattait contre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra pour se libérer de leur prise. Il était en train de rentrer chez lui avec ses amis, comme tous le jours. Dès qu'il se fut séparer de ses amis, une Alerte-Hollow se déclencha et il s'apprêtait à le chasser quand Rukia décida qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper et prendre soin d'elle-même. Il protesta, mais elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait besoin de tester ses pouvoirs surtout depuis qu'ils étaient revenus récemment et que cela pouvait être un bon exercice. Il y concéda finalement et la laissa partir de son côté. Ce n'est que quand elle partit qu'il tomba dans le piège et il était maintenant traîné à travers les couloirs du Hueco Mundo.

« Ta gueule, on t'a entendu la première fois. » Grogna Grimmjow, exaspéré par le shinigami qu'il tenait par le bras. Ulquiorra demeura calme et ne releva pas le hurlement.

Ils poussèrent la double porte et les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent quand il vit le grand trône et qui y était assis d'une manière ennuyée, une main restant contre sa joue. Il se maudit intérieurement et perdit vite sa voix quand il fût traîné en avant. C'était le même gars qui l'avait presque tué à la Soul Society ! Il se débattit pour se libérer avec une énergie et une détermination renouvelées. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici ils allaient le tuer !

« C'est agréable de te revoir à nouveau, jeune Ryoka. » Déclara doucement Aizen alors qu'Ichigo était jeté à genoux, deux mains fermes le maintenant par les épaules. Il lança un regard noir au seigneur du Hueco Mundo alors qu'il essayait encore une fois de se libérer. Il refusait de s'agenouiller devant ce bâtard !

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »Grogna Ichigo et Aizen eût l'air quelque peu amusé. Il abaissa son bras pour le reposer contre l'accoudoir de son trône.

« Il y a t-il une quelconque raison pour ce langage si cru ? Je te saluais juste, » Aizen semblait se moquer de lui et cela énerva simplement Ichigo encore plus. Il voulait se débarrasser des deux espada, attraper Zangetsu et couper ce mec en deux.

« Bien, je ne puis pas content de vous voir, maintenant soit vous me dîtes ce que vous voulez soit vous me laissez partir ! »Hurla Ichigo et Aizen nota que le blanc des yeux (1) du garçon commençait à s'assombrir. Donc le hollow voulait apparaître et jouer ? Eh bien, ils ne pouvaient pas le permettre. Il se leva de son trône et utilisa le Shunpo jusqu'à être à quelques pieds du garçon.

« Je ne pense pas que tu as matière à choix, » dit Aizen à Ichigo, qui sentit Grimmjow et Ulquiorra le lâcher. Il s'affala légèrement en avant et cacha son petit sourire suffisant. Il allait apprendre à ce bâtard à ne pas le prendre de haut. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se tourna, arracha Zangetsu de la poigne de Grimmjow et se précipita sur Aizen.

Il était sur le point de trancher cet homme suffisant en deux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y parvenir, il se sentit projeter contre une paroi dure. Il grimaça quand la douleur traversa son dos et il se demanda comment l'homme pouvait bouger aussi vite. Il était en face de lui il n'y a même pas une seconde et maintenant il le tenait par le cou. Sa poigne sur Zangetsu s'affaiblit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol, il utilisa ses deux mains pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à l'homme.

« Comme je le disais, tu n'as pas le choix. Si je veux te garder ici, tu resteras. Si je voulais te tuer, tu serait mort à cette heure-ci, » déclara Aizen, ce dernier point très clairement démontré. Ichigo fronça des yeux yeux à l'homme.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Répéta Ichigo et il essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais ils ne l'atteignirent jamais car la poigne de l'homme se resserra autour de sa nuque.

« Tu es ici pour être sûr que tu sera un bon garçon et ne pas interférer dans mes plans. Et si tu es un bon garçon, je pourrais même te permettre d'aider, néanmoins si tu es mauvais... eh bien tu l'apprendra par toi-même, » dit-il presque sinistrement, causant à Ichigo de déglutir. Il nota que la prise autour de sa nuque s'amoindrit et avant même de s'en rendre compte il tombait au sol.

« Amenez-le dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Je l'ai installer spécialement pour lui. » Aizen donna ses instructions aux deux espada. Il entendit Grimmjow râler en protestation, mais l'ignora. Le Sexta savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que désobéir à un ordre après avoir reçu un châtiment pour son denier acte de désobéissance.

Ichigo lutta encore contre les deux alors qu'il essayait de se relever et d'attaquer à nouveau Aizen. Il n'en avait rien à faire de combien de fois l'homme le frapperai, il ne cesserait jamais de se relever avec la détermination de le tuer pour se qu'il avait fait à ses amis et à la Soul Society. Il sentit encore une fois les mains de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra sur lui et essaya de lutter, mais il fut encore traîné contre sa volonté.

Aizen observa avec amusement le garçon passer la porte. Cela serait sûrement divertissant de voir jusqu'où allait sa loyauté et combien de souffrance il pouvait endurer avant de s'effondrer. Quel importance ses amis avaient pour lui ? Il gloussa silencieusement pour lui-même, il était certain de trouver.

« Je peux jouer avec ton animal domestique (2) ? »Il entendit Gin à côté de lui et ne se retourna pas pour faire attention à l'homme au grand sourire.

« Si je m'en lasse ou veut le massacrer je te l'enverrais, » répondit Aizen à son camarade, et il entendit le grognement de mécontentement à côté de lui, Gin passa une main par-dessus son épaule. Il était la seule personne qui pouvait faire ce geste n'importe qui d'autre aurait été tué sur le champ.

« Mais où est le plaisir s'ils ne hurlent pas de douleur ? » Bouda Gin avant qu'Aizen ne s'avance et se tourne vers lui pour regarder son ami avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que son corps soit en morceau, je n'ai jamais dit que son esprit ne le pouvait pas, » déclara Aizen avant de marcher vers la porte. Il y avait une foule de choses qu'il avait besoin de régler pour sa séance avec le garçon et il voulait commencer dès maintenant.

Ichigo fut une voix encore traîné à travers les couloirs dotés de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Il essaya de s'arracher de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, mais il le maintinrent en place plus fermement encore. L'espada aux yeux verts ouvrit une porte à droite et poussa Ichigo à l'intérieur. Contrairement au reste de Las Noches, cette chambre n'était pas blanche. Elle ressemblait davantage à une petite cellule de prison sans fenêtre, un simple lit sans couvertures ou draps, ciment tanné au sol et un toilette à la gauche de la salle. Mais il se moqua de de la pièce et essaya de se libérer quand ils le jetèrent en avant sur le lit.

« Passe du bon temps dans ton nouveau chez-toi, Kurosaki, » rigola Grimmjow en suivant Ulquiorra hors de la pièce. Ichigo lança un regard noir à la porte close, courut jusqu'à elle et abaissa la poignée. Il jura et en recula lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était verrouillée.

Il se retourna face à sa petite chambre,marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Ils auraient pu au moins lui donner un livre, ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement. Non, il n'était pas en train d'accepter son statut de prisonnier il allait sortir après avoir tué Aizen, les deux autres traîtres et les Espada.

_Bonne chance pour ça, mon Roi._ Il entendit son hollow se moquer et il plissa ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, pas maintenant en tous cas.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça, »murmura-t-il même si, alors qu'il y pensait, ça n'y changerait rien. Avec son hollow sous-contrôle, peut-être pouvait-il utiliser cette forme et s'échapper. Il tenait autant de temps que les vizards.

« Parler à toi-même, tu n'a pas été ici assez longtemps devenir fou déjà, » dit Aizen au pas de la porte avec son éternel sourire charmant. Ichigo se leva du lit, près à charger quand il vit l'ex-capitaine placer une main sur son Zanpakuto et le tirer de son fourreau. Il n'avait jamais appris quelle habilité spéciale il avait mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans de le découvrir alors qu'il était désarmé.

Il vit Aizen murmurer quelque chose avant de remettre son arme dans son fourreau. Ichigo s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en sachant que les plans de l'homme n'étaient pas de le découper en morceaux et retourna à l'observation du traître. Il se rendit compte que l'homme tenait un objet dans ses mais qu'il jeta au pieds du jeune homme.

« Mets-le. »Ordonna Aizen à Ichigo mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas. Même, il donna un coup de pied au collier qui l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la petite chambre. Il n'allait pas obéir à cet homme, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

« Vous pouvez le mettre dans votre cul, » marmonna Ichigo à l'ex-capitaine. Il attendait de voir un début de colère pour sa désobéissance, mais l'homme resta aussi calme et posé que toujours. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui faire perdre ces expressions. Bon, il avait une longue période avec rien à perdre et il espérait qu'il serrait capable de gagner du temps pour que ses amis puissent venir le sauver.

« C'est un blâme que ton père ne t'ai jamais appris les bonnes manières, bien que je suppose que nous pourrons lui en parler plus tard, » déclara Aizen à l'adolescent qui le regardait avec horreur. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il connaisse son père, il devait bluffer.

« Dis-moi Ichigo, » le jeune homme serra ses poings sur le lit ce bâtard n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son prénom, « qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai capturé seulement toi et personne d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il en observant avec amusement les yeux du garçon s'élargirent.

« Tu mens j'ai vu ma famille et mes amis avant que vous ne me capturiez. C'est impossible que vous les ayez capturé en un si court laps de temps, » grogna Ichigo et il se lava, débattant s'il pouvait tenté une autre attaque sur l'homme. Le seul problème étant qu'il ne savait pas si la porte était restée verrouillé quand Aizen était venu.

Aizen eût un petit rire qui lui tapa sur les nerfs. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de lui mettre son poing en plein sur le petit sourire suffisant de cet arrogant visage. « Tu sous-estime mon Espada ne pensais-tu pas que j'en avais plus que deux ? J'ai réuni tes proches pendant que tu les combattais. »Révéla-t-il et Ichigo sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Non, il devait mentir. C'était impossible que Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, et sa famille aient été capturé aussi facilement. Merde, Hitsugaya et son groupe étaient là-bas, ils auraient pu les arrêter !

« Maintenant mais ce collier, » répéta Aizen et Ichigo montra ses dents, continuant à croire que l'homme bluffait. Son instinct lui disait qu'il lui mentait, il avait mentit à tout Soul Society donc il y avait une grande chance qu'il fasse de même avec lui.

_Ne le met pas!_ Hurla son hollow avec panique. C'était plutôt effrayant, que son si cruel et sadique Hollow soit effrayé par ce collier...

« Non, » répéta-il encore en fixant Aizen des yeux. Il ne céderait pas.

« Très bien, Ulquiorra, » appela Aizen en tournant sa tête vers la droite. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit légèrement et la petite silhouette du quatrième espada apparue avec une autre silhouette dont les mains étaient noués dans son dos.

« Kurosaki-kun ! »Hurla Orihime et essaya de courir en avant, mais l'espada la maintint en place. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent quand il réalisa que le seigneur du Hueco Mundo ne bluffait pas.

'Merde.' Se maudit-il lui-même alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux terrifiés et plein de larmes d'Orihime. Il vit Ulquiorra sortir son épée et la placé contre sa nuque.

« Maintenant, une dernière fois, mets ce collier. » L'avertit Aizen et Ichigo se tourna pour regarder le collier au sol. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et l'attrapa. Toute la durée de cette action il pouvait entendre son Hollow lui proférer des insultes et de ne le pas mettre. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il porta le collier à son cou et clippa les deux bouts ensemble, instantanément, il sentit son reiatsu disparaître en même temps que la voix de son Hollow. Il leva les yeux vers Aizen avec la même flamme dans les yeux qu'avant. Si l'homme pensait que ramener ses amis ici allait le briser et le défaire, il avait tout faux. Cela lui donnait juste plus de détermination qu'avant.

«Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, » Aizen semblait se moquer de lui, et il se tourna pour voir Ulquiorra et lui fit un signe de tête.L'espada ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur Kurosaki. Il vit les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent quand il approcha son épée plus proche du cou d'Orihime pour la glisser jusqu'à sa gorge, et trancher.

« BORDEL ! VOUS DISIEZ QUE SI JE VOUS ÉCOUTAIS VOUS LA LAISSERIEZ PARTIR ! » Hurla Ichigo en se redressant, mais ne quittant jamais des yeux le corps sans vie de son amie. Il lançait un regard de haine pure alternant entre Aizen et Ulquiorra.

« Non, c'est toi qui as simplement mal compris mes intentions. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle pourrait partir si tu mettais ce collier, tu as supposé que je le ferrais, » lui-dit Aizen et Ichigo perdit la dernière part de contrôle qu'il lui restait et chargea l'homme. Il n'en avait rien à foutre s'il était désarmé il n'allait pas laisser cet homme prendre son pied en tuant ses amis.

Avant de pouvoir atteindre Aizen, il sentit l'autre homme le coincer encore une fois contre le mur avec ce regard moqueur qui le prenait de haut. « Tu peux partir, Ulquiorra, » déclara Aizen à son espada qui hocha la tête et traîna le corps de la fille hors de la chambre.

« Toi, sale fils de pute ! »Grogna Ichigo en tentant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras de l'homme, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire même, il se pencha plus près du garçon jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient proche de son oreille.

« Souviens-toi juste, Ichigo, le plus résistant tu serras, plus de morts tu causeras, » murmura-t-il au garçon qui tressaillit. Il se recula et vis le mélange de colère et de tristesse dans ses yeux, probablement dût à la vue de la mort de son amie en face de lui. Il se demanda comment il réagirait si il voyait quelqu'un de plus proche de lui être tué, comme ses sœurs peut-être. Eh bien il pourrait voir ça plus tard.

Ichigo éloigna sa tête quand Aizen approcha son autre main et caressa l'unique larme qui avait dévalée la joue du garçon. C'était vraiment divertissant et cela le rendait encore plus curieux de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser avant que le garçon ne craque.

Il laissa tomber le garçon sur ses pieds et le regarda demeurer là où il était, évidemment il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas défaire l'homme brun, pour aujourd'hui du moins. « Passe une bonne nuit, Ichigo, » appela Aizen avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser le garçon avec lui-même.

Une fois dans le couloir, il vit Ulquiorra toujours là avec la silhouette d'Orihime. Il agita la main et l'illusion disparut.

(1) : L'expression utilisée était _sclera,_ et comme c'est pas dans le dico, j'ai mis un bon bout de temps pour piger que c'était le blanc de l'œil, j'ai fait quelques petites recherches mais je ne suis pas sûre, on appelle bien le blanc de l'oeil la sclérotique ? Avis à tous ! Ce terme là ou juste blanc de l'oeil ?

(2) : Un de mes plus grands ennemis, _pet_ n'a pour traduction que _animal domestique_, et généralement les anglais l'utilisent à toutes les sauces, sauf que _animal de compagnie__/domestique_, c'est à la fois super-long et super MOCHE ! Donc, des fois vous vous retrouverez souvent avec le mot original, en italique pour ne pas confondre, tout comme _strawberry_ et d'autres petites choses :)

Ce chapitre est allé _tellement _plus vite à traduire : une soirée, alors que j'ai mis plusieurs mois pour le premier (il était trop chiant à traduire), donc j'en suis contente !

Dans le prochain chapitre, de la torture, mais en petite dose et pas tellement gore, mais s'il y a des âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

D'abord, il doit y avoir de la torture avant de la torture sexuelle. Ichigo va RÉELLEMENT haïr Aizen pour un bon moment.

A bientôt !


	3. Threat

**Titre original** : A sinner's retribution.

**Titre traduit** : Le châtiment d'un pécheur.

**Auteur** : Persistence.

**Attention** : Ni moi ni Persistence ne sont Tite Kubo !

Aussi ce chapitre est tout aussi sombre que le précédent, et que celui d'après, etc etc.. Si la présence de torture vous dérange, je vous propose d'arrêter là ! Mais c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèèès loin d'être de la torture, on a _tous _vu et/ou lu pire ! A vous de juger ! :)

Pas encore de sexe torride dans ce chapitre mais on s'en rapproche ! ;p

**Réponses au Reviews anonymes !** (pour le peu qu'il y en a .. :'))

_lustucruxD :_  
Effectivement, moi aussi je vénérais les traducteurs jusqu'à ce que je me dise que les fics anglaises, ben y en avaient beaucoup plus, donc je me suis mise à les lire à l'état original, et _merde alors !_ Y a de ces perleeeeeeees ! Donc je me suis dis que j'allais faire partager, même un peu tout ça ! ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

* * *

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ichigo s'assit dans un coin de la chambre et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, le menton restant sur ses genoux. Il fixait d'un air absent le mur opposé. Son esprit était encore glacé sur la vue d'Orihime étant tuée juste en face de lui. Après quelque temps, il ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête de frustration et de chagrin.

L'unique autre meurtre dont il avait été témoin était celui de sa mère, et pendant des années il avait pensé que c'était sa faute. Il n'avait jamais compris comme une personne pouvait prendre une autre vie si facilement. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu parler d'énormément de meurtres aux infos, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à le voir juste en face de ses yeux.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les tira jusqu'à ce que se blesser. Maintenant, Orihime était une personne de plus qu'il avait échoué à protéger. Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'Aizen, bâtard qu'il était, l'aurait tué peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait, mais il avait fait vœu de protéger ses amis. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'empêcher. Si seulement il n'avait pas laisser Zangetsu dans la salle du trône, il aurait au moins eu une arme et aurait ainsi pu attaquer Aizen, et même si ça n'avait pas marché, au moins il serait capable de reposer sachant qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, il avait juste été assis là, à regarder le cou d'Orihime être tranché vif et son corps devenir flasque dans les bras d'Ulquiorra.

Ichigo redressa ses jambes et apporta ses mains à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de répugnant. Un arrancar de bas rang avait amené une assiette de viande crue et l'avait laissé à côté de lui dès qu'il avait été ailleurs. La viande suintait encore de sang et semblait légèrement nauséabonde. Il détourna sa tête et fixa son regard sur le mur à sa gauche.

Il savait qu'Aizen, allait continuer d'essayer de le briser en usant les choses les plus importantes pour lui, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter la vue d'une autre personne qu'il chérissait être tuée. L'idée de s'affamer, ou de trouver un moyen plus rapide pour abréger sa vie traversèrent son esprit, mais il les rejeta aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il n'était pas un lâche il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis seuls dans cet enfer. Qui savait comment ils allaient être traités s'ils étaient seulement des pions pour le torturer.

Ichigo amena ses mains au collier qu'il portait et parcouru des doigts le lourd bandeau de métal. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de l'enlever, avec absolument aucun effet. Il voulait tellement arracher cette saloperie de son cou et l'exploser en plein dans le visage moqueur d'Aizen. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'imaginer qu'Orihime serait saine et sauve, surtout en sachant que la promesse venait d'un menteur affirmé.

L'instant d'après, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le dit-menteur pénétrer la chambre. Ses yeux se froncèrent et il sentit le désir ardent de charger de nouveau l'homme, mais il savait qu'il finirait encore jeté contre un mur.

«Es-tu au courant que tu as un lit sur lequel tu peux dormir ? Je pensais être généreux en te l'offrant, » commenta Aizen, s'approchant du lit pour s'asseoir en face de l'adolescent. Il observa que le garçon était beaucoup plus tendu maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été avant son entrée dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bordel ? » grogna Ichigo, serrant les poings. Il faillit le cogner au visage le moment d'après, quand il secoua la tête et le prit de haut d'un air réprobateur.

« Manières, garçon souviens-toi à qui tu es en train de parler, » l'avertit Aizen, mais Ichigo ne changea pas d'attitude. Bien au contraire, il avait encore moins de respect pour l'autre homme depuis les événements qui s'étaient produits le jour précédent.

«Vous ferez c'que vous voudrez de toute façon, donc en quoi ça pose problème ? » Grogna Ichigo. Aizen s'autorisa un léger sourire satisfait. Alors le garçon apprenait vite. Maintenant, juste un peu de discipline lui était nécessaire.

« Parle-moi de ta famille, » sollicita Aizen. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un œil noir avec passion, mais ses yeux vifs notèrent le tremblement qui le traversa. « Tes sœurs, semblaient si effrayées et fragiles, » commenta-t-il, tentant de faire perdre au garçon son calme. Cela marcha. En quelques secondes, Ichigo était sur ses pieds et se jetait sur lui. Un poing fut près d'atteindre son visage, mais le plus vieux l'attrapa aisément. Il tint la main d'Ichigo fermement et le tordit juste assez pour le mettre à genoux de douleur.

« Sale bâtard, » grogna Ichigo, et il laissa échapper un petit cri quand Aizen tordit un peu plus encore son poignet en représailles. Si l'unique façon pour que le garçon apprenne était la douleur, et bien ainsi soit-il.

« Il faut vraiment le faire, garçon, combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter ? » Dit Aizen en amenant son autre main sur celle d'Ichigo. « Que dirais-tu de jouer à un jeu ? Pour chaque juron que tu diras, je briserai un doigt. » Ichigo se tendit mais ne répondit pas. Oui, cela allait être bien amusant. « Maintenant parle-moi d'eux, »demanda-t-il.

« Vous les avez déjà vu Karin est celle avec les cheveux noirs et Yuzu les bruns, » marmonna-t-il, sentant son estomac devenir malade à l'idée de quoique ce soit leur arrivant. « Nous avons perdu notre mère quand j'avais neuf ans et notre père nous a toujours élevé seul depuis. » Sa famille signifiait le monde pour lui, même face-de-bouc, et il ne pouvait pas supporter que quelque chose leur arrive.

« Oui, la bagarreuse a attiré l'attention de beaucoup de mes arrancars, » commenta Aizen, et le visage d'Ichigo se releva instantanément pour le fusiller d'un regard de pure haine. Le garçon était si prévisible. Cela ne serait juste qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'il ne brise et devienne un autre de ses outils comme les Espada. Au vue du niveau de son pouvoir actuel, il n'était pas une menace, mais Aizen savait que tant que le temps se poursuivait, cela finirait définitivement par changer. « J'ai des requêtes de plusieurs d'entre eux qui aimeraient jouer avec les petites pour... leur divertissement. »

« Ils feraient mieux de ne pas poser un putain de doigt sur elles ! » Les mots surgirent de la bouche d'Ichigo comme s'ils en avaient été arrachés, et furent immédiatement suivis du claquement sec de son doigt se brisant. Ichigo laissa échapper un hurlement étrangler.

Aizen contempla le jeune homme platement. Il l'avait prévenu pour les insultes, et si le garçon ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il devrait en souffrir les conséquences. Il attendrait finalement son esprit que désobéissance signifiait douleur et il se raviserait. Dans le même temps, Aizen allait apprécier apprendre au garçon cette leçon.

« Je pensais t'avoir prévenu, garçon, que si tu continuais à jurer, de mauvaises choses arriveraient, » le réprimanda Aizen moqueusement. Ichigo serra les dents et fixa avec haine le seigneur du Hueco Mundo silencieusment. « Tu as neuf autres doigts, donc je te suggère de choisir tes actions prudemment. Ou préférerais-tu que je brise aussi tes orteils ? » Le feu du regard d'Ichigo aurait pu faire fondre le soleil, mais il tint sa langue. Bien apparemment ils allaient enfin quelque part.

« Maintenant, si tu obéis, peut-être que j'ignorerai la requête de mes arrancars. Mais si tu désobéis... » Aizen se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent presque l'oreille d'Ichigo. « Je te ferais les regarder se faire violer. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ichigo se dressa brusquement et gronda, « S'ils touchent à un seul cheveu de leur tête je jure que j'arracherai toutes vos putains de têtes ! » Il sentit son majeur se briser, et il serra les dents et ferma ses yeux fortement en essayant d'éloigner la douleur. Ce n'était rien il pouvait endurer n'importe quoi du moment que ses sœurs étaient saines et sauves.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas sans-cœur au point de laisser deux innocentes jeunes filles à la merci de mes arrancars, » promit Aizen, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ichigo, comme s'il osait le jeune homme d'essayer quelque chose. « Aussi longtemps que tu obéis. »

Ichigo inclina sa tête et répliqua, « Bien. » Sa main libre se serra en un poing, comme s'il essayait de résister à la tentation de frapper l'autre homme en plein visage.

« Est-ce tout ? Dis mon nom, jeune homme, » commanda Aizen, saisissant le menton d'Ichigo et le forçant à lever les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez du regard de pure haine qu'il recevait de l'adolescent.

« Bien, _Aizen_. » Ichigo cracha son nom comme s'il s'agissait de venin, mais Aizen ne lâcha contraire, il pressa plus fort jusqu'à ce que le garçon grimace de douleur.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être plus respectueux. Contrairement à ses idiots à Soul Society, je ne tolère pas l'irrespect, » déclara Aizen, et regarda avec délice les yeux d'Ichigo vaciller et mordre ses lèvres. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait voir le combat intérieur du garçon par ses yeux et ses expressions faciales. Le jeune homme savait que s'il lui désobéissait, la menace qui pesait sur ses sœurs pourrait être mise à exécution. Après avoir regarder son amie mourir juste en face de lui, il savait bien qu'Aizen ne plaisantait pas.

« Bien. Aizen ..._sama _! » Il sortit le nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un juron. Dans son esprit, ça l'était.

« Regarde donc, était-ce si difficile ? » Aizen eut un petit rire et relâcha le menton du garçon pour laisser courir ses doigts à travers les doux cheveux oranges. Il pouvait dire qu'Ichigo voulait s'éloigner, mais avec sa main resté captive il n'avait pas une chance.

« Maintenant, essayons quelque chose de différent, comment as-tu rencontré Urahara Kisuke ? » demanda Aizen avec une curiosité sincère. La seule chose qu'il savait sur ce sujet, était que le garçon avait été entraîné par l'ex-capitaine qui avait créé le Hogyoku, et il était aussi curieux de savoir si le jeune homme répondrait sans avoir un comportement juvénile.

« Son magasin est en bas de notre rue, mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement parler, » répondit Ichigo, sentant ses doigts devenir ankylosés. « Mon père a pris quelques trucs pour la clinique là-bas une fois, mais c'est la seule fois où on lui a jamais parlé. » Il tourna sa tête de côté, et souhaita qu'il puisse retourner dans le coin où il était assis plus tôt. L'entière situation lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Intéressant, » commenta Aizen, et il porta les doigts brisés à ses lèvres. Ichigo leva ses yeux prudemment, et dû combattre le désir ardent d'arracher sa main quand le traître embrassa chacun de ses doigts cassés avant de finalement relâcher sa main.

Aussi tôt qu'il fût libre, Ichigo tint sa main injuriée proche de son corps et bougea aussi loin de l'autre homme que possible. Il pouvait sentir des traces de salive subsistant sur sa main et il voulait la frotter jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à vif. « Vous êtes malade, » marmonna Ichigo, et il détourna la tête.

Aizen se releva lentement et contempla son captif. Manifestement, le garçon n'avait pas appris sa leçon aussi bien qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Juste combien de fois aurait-il à l'enfoncer dans sa tête ?

Ichigo entendit Aizen s'approcher, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était tiré d'un coup sec par le col de son haori et claqué contre le mur. Il grogna de douleur et lança un regard noir à travers ses yeux larmoyant, mais Aizen le tenait fermement avec une expression calme et froide.

Ce que tu penses n'a aucune importance, jeune homme. Que tu sois ici ou hors d'ici ne fait aucun différence : tu n'es rien. Tu penses sincèrement que quelqu'un va venir te sauver ? Peut-être seraient-ils venus pour Kuchiki et Abarai, mais pas pour toi. Tu n'es rien d'autre que l'insolant petit Ryoka qui est entré par effraction dans leur maison et causa du trouble. La seule différence entre ici et là-bas est que toute chose dans ce royaume m'appartient, incluant toi. Si je veux que tes sœurs soient tués en face de toi, cela arrivera. Je peux avoir la tête de Kuchiki arrachée de ses jolies petites épaules. Je pourrais te faire regarder ton père torturer à mort, ainsi que toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. » Il admira la façon dont le visage d'Ichigo devint pâle à ses mots.

Aizen regarda directement dans les yeux d'Ichigo quand il amenât une main pour caresser le cou du garçon et descendit ses doigts à sa poitrine. « Si je le voulais, » murmura-t-il, bougeant plus proche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille du garçon, « Je pourrais te violer ici et maintenant. Nulle personne qui t'entendrait se sentirait concernée. Ou peut-être que je permettrai à ta famille et tes amis de t'entendre, pour que je puisse voir leur unique espoir mourir. » Aizen sourit suffisamment au garçon quand il se raidit contre lui. Il semblait qu'il finissait finalement à comprendre le point.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, garçon ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un pas en arrière mais gardant le jeune homme fermement dans son étreinte. S'il restait un tant soit peu de résistance en lui, il l'écraserai ici et maintenant.

Toutefois, le garçon inclina sa tête et murmura, « Oui, Aizen-sama. »

Aizen sourit et le relâcha finalement, lui permettant de glisser contre le mur. Il abaissa sa main et fit courir ses doigts à travers la chevelure du jeune homme une fois de plus. « Bon garçon. » Il caressa sa tête quelques moments encore et se tourna finalement pour partir. « En espérant que notre prochaine séance soit plus plaisante, » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre, la verrouillant au passage.

Ichigo resta immobile sur le sol plusieurs minutes après qu'Aizen soit parti. Panique parcourait sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant. Cela aurait été bien si Aizen l'avait juste torturer il pouvait endurer la douleur s'il le devait. Toutefois, les menaces d'Aizen étaient quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas comment combattre. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse quoique ce soit arriver à sa famille ou ses amis, sans mentionner les autres affaires que l'homme avait suggérées.

Il amena ses genoux proches de sa poitrine. Malgré le fait que son Hollow soit enfermé, il pouvait jurer entendre sa voix, lui disant maintenant d'arrêter d'être un lâche et combattre le bâtard. Dans ce cas précis, il pensait que son Hollow avait une bonne idée. Aussi longtemps que ses amis et sa famille étaient maintenu prisonniers, ils seraient toujours utilisés contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ses sœurs de vivre dans un tel endroit, vivant dans la peur constante. Peu importe comment, il trouverait un moyen de répondre à l'attaque, et il tuerait Aizen, et chacun de ses arrancars, sans exceptions !

* * *

Extrait du Chapitre 4 :

« Lâchez moi ! » Hurla ichigo en essayant d'obtenir du mou sur la prise de l'homme, mais elle était trop forte. Le bâtard le tenait proche de sa poitrine et ses bras étaient entourés fermement autour de sa taille pour le garder en place.

« Mais c'est tellement plus agréable comme ça. » Murmura Aizen à l'oreille du jeune homme et appuya sa tête contre son épaule pour regarder le spectacle se déroulant devant lui.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié, et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes aussi ! ;)  
Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont reviewés, et aussi à celles qui sont plus discrètes mais qui mettent quand même l'histoire en Follow ou Favorite !

Comme vous avez sûrement remarqué, mes chapitres sont postés à intervalles irréguliers, mais j'espère en posté un au minimum chaque semaine !

Toutes les impressions et remarques sont bienvenues, je ne mange que de l'Ichigo, rien d'autre ! xD


	4. Torture

******Titre original** : A sinner's retribution.

******Titre traduit** : Le châtiment d'un pécheur.

******Auteur** : Persistence.

**Warnings **: Ni moi ni Persistence ne sont Tite Kubo !

Aussi, dans ce chapitre, présence de (fausse) mort d'un personnage, l'auteur avoue avoir été très mal de faire du mal à un des perso le plus gentil de Bleach xD

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Aizen avait brisé deux de ses doigts, et il continuait à refuser de coopérer avec le bâtard. Même si l'Espada aux cheveux roses et lunettes venait pour examiner ses doigts, il afficherai la même attitude, et serait aussi défiant qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait eu la chance parfaite quand Pinkie avait apporté avec lui la trousse de secours, et qu'il avait remarqué une paire de ciseaux dans la boîte. Ils étaient petits et auraient été faciles à cacher, mais l'Espada ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos, et il n'eût jamais la chance de les saisir sans paraître suspicieux. Son esprit était assailli de différentes possibilités, et certaines l'effrayèrent un peu. Jamais auparavant avait-il eu une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un, mais si ça gardait sa famille et ses amis loin de ce psychopathe, il le ferait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il grogna de mécontentement quand Grimmjow entra avec un plateau de nourriture et le laissa tomber en face de lui. Il lança un regard noir aux légumes et la viande rouge malodorante. « J'ai pas faim, » marmonna-t-il, détournant la tête.

« J'en ai rien à battre combien t'as faim j'dois être sûr que tu manges ou j'peux pas partir, » grogna Grimmjow, montrant le plateau de son pied. Ses cruels yeux bleu sarcelle lui lançaient un regard noir inébranlable, bien qu'on y trouvait des signes certains qu'il ne voulait pas être ici. Après tout, c'était une tâche tellement ennuyante quand il pouvait déchirer d'autres arrancars, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir. En outre, tous les Espada avait été mis en garde de faire quoique ce soit à Kurosaki durant son 'séjour'. Aizen s'était occupé lui-même de briser le shinigami, mais jusqu'à présent, l'avorton n'avait pas cédé.

« Alors tu vas rester ici pour un bon bout de temps, » rétorqua Ichigo, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, savourant secrètement le regard coléreux dans les yeux de Grimmjow. Il n'était peut-être pas encore capable de blesser Aizen, mais au moins pouvait-il casser les couilles de ses laquais autant qu'il le voulait.

Grimmjow s'accroupit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur d'œil avec Ichigo, et saisit vivement la pièce de viande de sa main droite pour lui fourrer sous le nez. « Mange ! » grogna-t-il ignorant les tentatives d'Ichigo pour le repousser. Avec le collier sur lui, l'adolescent était beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude, rendant les choses plus simples pour le contraindre.

Ichigo garda sa bouche obstinément fermée alors que la nourriture était étalée sur son visage, et détourna la tête de dégoût. L'odeur à elle seule était suffisante pour lui donner des haut-le-cœur. Finalement, il éleva ses pieds et donna un coup de pieds à Grimmjow, en plein dans la poitrine, ce qui fit stopper l'Esapada pour un moment. Ichigo plissa les yeux et se sauva loin de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleu, qui sembla encore plus furieux.

« Si je te dis de manger quelque chose tu le manges, salope ! » grogna Grimmjow en se rapprochant plus près d'Ichigo une fois de plus, même si l'adolescent semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment. Collier ou pas collier, Ichigo ne se laisserait pas faire face à Grimmjow – spécialement parce qu'il était la cause de toute cette pagaille. Si l'Espada ne l'avait pas enlevé de chez lui, il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation.

Ichigo supprima un cri quand Grimmjow se saisit de ses cheveux et le força à lever le regard sur l'Espada, qui tenait encore la nourriture de l'autre main. Un sourire narquois traversa son visage tout en amenant le visage de l'adolescent plus proche du sien. « Je suppose qu'il y a d'autres moyens de te faire ouvrir la bouche, »lui murmura Grimmjow. Ichigo fronça les sourcils de confusion. Sa première pensée fut que Grimmjow allait le poignarder ou le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il mange la nourriture, mais ce ne fut que quand l'Espada se rapprocha et tourna la tête du vizard dans la direction opposée qu'il eut des frissons dans le dos.

«Pas moyen de savoir quand Aizen va revenir, mais je pense que j'ai assez de temps pour jouer avec toi, » chuchota Grimmjow, et il fit courir sa langue le long de la joue d'Ichigo. L'adolescent resta pétrifié pour un moment avant de se reculer brusquement, lui valant une vive douleur aux cheveux. Qu'est ce qui clochait avec cet enfoiré ? Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant durant aucun de ses combats. Ichigo jura que la première chose qu'il ferait quand il se libérerait sera de découper la langue de Grimmjow.

« En fait, je suis arrivé plutôt tôt, » entendirent-ils de la porte. L'espada se pétrifia et relâcha Ichigo, qui recula immédiatement. Il aperçu brièvement Aizen les fixant tous deux de l'embrasure de la porte. Le seigneur du Hueco Mundo arqua un sourcil et fit un pas en avant.

Peut-être était-ce juste la tension dans l'air, mais Ichigo jura entendre un léger grognement venir de la poitrine de Grimmjow. C'était comme si un autre lion fondait sur sa proie. Toutefois, autant Grimmjow haïssait Aizen et adorerait voir l'homme s'étaler de tout son long, autant il savait que ses chances de le défaire étaient proche du néant.

« Va dans la salle en bas du hall, je crois que Gin a du travail pour toi, » ordonna Aizen, regardant à travers Grimmjow comme s'il n'était pas là pour fixer Ichigo. Un petit sourire suffisant apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant l'adolescent le regarder avec haine. Le garçon n'apprendrait jamais, et cela ne lui apporterait seulement que plus d'ennuis.

Grimmjow partit avec réticence, lançant à Aizen un sale regard avant de laisser les deux seuls. L'homme aux cheveux bruns observa la façon dont l'adolescent ne bougea pas un seul muscle quand il s'approcha de quelques pas vers lui. Son regard passa sur l'assiette et la nourriture tombée au sol, et il secoua la tête.

« Franchement, jeune homme, y avait-il une raison pour faire un tel désordre ? Je n'avais pas à te nourrir, mais j'ai décidé par la bonté de mon cœur de te permettre ce privilège, » réprimanda Aizen, surmontant l'adolescent au visage haineux.

« Vous n'avez pas de cœur, sale bâtard, » grogna Ichigo tout bas. Il s'attendait entièrement à ce qu'Aizen le gifle, frappe ou le batte pour faire un tel commentaire, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'homme. Néanmoins, il sembla qu'il souriait en se penchant jusqu'à être au même niveau qu'Ichigo et plaça une main sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Des mots si cruels, et dire que j'avais même amené un présent pour toi aujourd'hui. C'était pourquoi j'espérais que tu manges avant l'événement, mais je suppose que nous passerons au-dessus ça, » dit Aizen, frôlant la chevelure indisciplinée d'Ichigo de ses doigts, comme s'il caressait un animal. Cela irrita seulement l'adolescent encore plus, mais il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen le saisisse de l'autre main et le tire d'un coup sec sur ses pieds.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez merde ? » grogna Ichigo. Une des peu de choses qu'il avait apprise dans le courant des quelques semaines passées était que s'il restait silencieux, Aizen, au final, se vanterait de ses plans. Cependant, il était quelques fois préférable de ne pas savoir en avance.

« Voyons, cela ruinerait la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? » Aizen sourit suffisamment avant de se tourner vers la porte et d'exiger à quelqu'un de rentrer. Ichigo regarda fixement la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la poigne d'Aizen se relâcher. Il saisit l'opportunité pour tenter de fuir, mais fit uniquement quelques pas avant que des bras ne s'enroulent autour de lui et ne le tire vers Aizen une fois de plus.

« Lâchez moi ! » Hurla Ichigo en essayant d'obtenir du mou sur la prise de l'homme, mais elle était trop forte. Le bâtard le tenait proche de sa poitrine et ses bras étaient entourés fermement autour de sa taille pour le garder en place.

« Mais c'est tellement plus agréable comme ça, » murmura Aizen à l'oreille du jeune homme, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent. Aaroniero et Yammy entrèrent avec un Chad prisonnier, se débattant pour se libérer.

« Chad ! » Hurla Ichigo. Son ami de grande taille le regarda dans-dessous de sa frange, et ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue du vizard lui aussi tenu prisonnier. Il portait un collier similaire à celui qu'Ichigo avait autour du coup, détruisant toutes ses chances d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se libérer.

« Ichigo, » murmura Chad, ses bras furent saisis et tenus derrière son dos par Yammy pour le garder en place. Peu importe combien il essayait, le dixième Espada ne relâchait pas sa prise.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez bordel ? » Cracha Ichigo à Aizen, et il commença à se débattre encore une fois. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles.

« je pensais qu'une réunion avec ton cher ami allégerait ton -être me suis-je trompé, » dit Aizen moqueusement à l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il releva les yeux et fit un signe de tête à Aarroniero.

Le neuvième Esapda eut un rictus et craqua ses doigts en faisant quelques pas en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à Chad. Sans avertissement il frappa l'adolescent à l'estomac, ce qui lui aurait causé de se plier en deux s'il n'y avait pas Yammy le retenant.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Hurla Ichigo en voyant un autre poing atteindre son ami dans le visage, et du sang commença à couler du nez maintenant brisé de Chad. Son estomac se serra, Aarroniero continuant ses assauts sans merci. « Laissez le seul ! » Cria Ichigo.

« Chut maintenant tu aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait. Je t'ai avertit lors de ta première arrivée que si tu ne te pliais pas à ma volonté, d'autres souffriraient les conséquences de tes actions, » lui dit Aizen, resserrant sa prise sur le garçon. Il laissa son bras gauche enroulé autour de la taille d'Ichigo pendant que l'autre remontait le long de sa poitrine. Aizen enfonça son visage dans la chevelure d'Ichigo et assimila l'odeur de la peur de l'adolescent ainsi que la chaleur du corps si proche du sien. Les muscles du garçon étaient tendus sous ses mains.

« Allez, humain je suis sûre que t'en as plus que ça en toi ! » Se moqua Aarroniero, Chad qui perdait lentement connaissance. Ichigo refusa de décoller ses yeux horrifiés de son ami, frappé une fois de plus. Déjà son visage était gonflé de bleus, son nez brisé et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte. Du sang tâchait les habits du Mexicain, et Ichigo pouvait seulement regarder impuissant Chad céder avec un cri étouffé de douleur quand ses côtes furent encore touchées.

« Maintenant si tu es un bon garçon, peut-être que je lui permettrai de vivre... à moins que tu ne préfères le voir battu à mort, » chuchota Aizen dans son oreille. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent, mais ce ne furent pas les mots qui le choquèrent c'était le fait qu'il pouvait sentir Aizen devenir dur, et qu'il se frottait contre lui.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et vit la légère flaque de sang qui se formait aux pieds de Chad. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter quel genre de monstre ferait ça à une personne sans défenses ? Là encore, il devait se souvenir qu'il ne traitait pas avec des personnes ordinaires. Aizen était de loin beaucoup plus cruel que n'importe quel Hollow sur lequel il était déjà tombé.

« Bien mais laissez juste le seul putain ! » Hurla Ichigo, et Aizen augmenta son reaitsu jusqu'à ce que le neuvième Espada tombe à genoux. Aarroniero étudia Aizen d'un air interrogateur, et Aizen hocha de la tête.

« Merci pour ton aide, mais ce sera assez pour l'instant, » commanda Aizen, souriant à son subordonné se relevant sur ses pieds.

« Allez ramenons cette raclure dans sa cellule, n'était même pas tellement amusant,» grogna Aarroniero de désappointement. Il aurait voulu entendre le garçon hurler de douleur, mais Chad avait refusé de céder.

Ichigo les regarda traîner le corps ensanglanté de son inconscient ami par la porte. Le seul signe que son ami fut toujours vivant était le léger mouvement de monter-descente de sa poitrine à part ça, il aurait penser qu'il était mort.

Aizen attendit que ses Espada partent, le laissant lui et le garçon qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il était surpris qu'Ichigo ne se débattent pas même si son ami n'était désormais plus battu. Normalement, il prenait chaque opportunité qu'il avait pour essayer de le combattre. Néanmoins, il n'était pas surpris de sentir le garçon trembler contre son corps.

« Maintenant. » Aizen fit tourner Ichigo sur lui-même de façon à ce qu'il se fassent face. Il y avait un regard noir dans les yeux d'Ichigo qui promettaient vengeance, mais il l'ignora. Si le garçon continuait à être rebelle, il créerait juste une illusion de ses sœurs étant tuées. Il ne comprenait juste pas chaque acte hideux qu'il affligeait au garçon semblait uniquement le rendre encore plus défiant. « Tu ne désobéiras à aucun des ordres que je te donnerai toutefois, si tu souhaites voir ton ami et les autres auxquels tu tiens mourir, c'est ton propre choix, » annonça Aizen, amenant ses mains sous le menton d'Ichigo et caressant la douce peau des joues du garçon de son pouce.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Demanda Aizen sévèrement comme s'il parlait avec condescendance à un enfant. Il pouvait sentir Ichigo grincer des dents, souhaitant désespérément protester.

« Oui, » sortit finalement Ichigo quand la poigne d'Aizen se resserra.

« Oui ? » Aizen haussa un sourcil élégant. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'adresses à moi, garçon. »

Ichigo ne voulait rien de plus que cracher à son visage, mais n'osa pas risquer un de ses amis être traîné ici et torturé ou tué. « Oui... Aizen...sama, » grogna Ichigo. Il y avait tant d'autres noms qu'il souhaitait traiter le bâtard, mais il attendrait.

« Bon garçon. » Aizen lâcha le menton d'Ichigo et tapota sa tête comme pour un chien. Son sourire s'agrandit quand les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent d'effort pour ne pas le frapper dans le visage. Juste pour éveiller son hostilité plus encore, il se tint devant lui pour quelques moments encore et regarda le garçon continuer de se débattre contre ses désirs. Néanmoins il semblait avoir appris sa leçon pour aujourd'hui et resta immobile. « Passe une bonne nuit, jeune Ryoka. Je devrai te voir demain, » déclara Aizen et il se tourna pour partir.

Une fois que le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo eut quitté la chambre, Ichigo grogna et lança sa main indemne dans le mur, inconscient de la douleur cinglante de sa main et les fissures qui s'étaient formés sur le mur. Il voulait si désespérément frapper cet enfoiré dans la face. Il avait besoin de se sortir d'ici, mais plus important, il avait besoin de sortir ses amis et sa famille hors d'ici.

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il n'allait sûrement pas courber l'échine et permettre à Aizen de le dominer même la simple pensée de prétendre le rendait malade. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Clairement, attaquer le bâtard de front n'était pas une option Aizen élèverait simplement son reiatsu et l'écraserait comme un insecte. Il devait le faire quand il ne payait pas attention, sauf que...

Il vit un morceau de fil de fer qui n'était pas dans la chambre avant. Aizen ne l'aurait définitivement pas laissé là, mais il pouvait imaginer son Espada le faire vu qu'ils étaient tellement stupides. Il se pencha pour l'examiner et eut un rictus mauvais à la vue du bord pointu. Il baissa les yeux vers les baguettes qui avaient été laissées, en ramassa une et entoura le câble autour, vérifiant que le bord pointu était bien au bout. Il doutait qu'il ferait beaucoup de dommage, mais s'il était capable de frapper le bâtard dans un point vital alors peut-être aurait-il une chance. Il aurait à attendre le moment parfait, et là, quand Aizen aurait son dos tourné, il tuerait ce connard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Toute comme Orihime, Chad était seulement une illusion pour avoir Ichigo. Le réel Chad est à Karakura Town, tentant de rentrer au Hueco Mundo. Aussi, cette histoire retournera peut-être au sexe tout gentil du début, mais se sera dans un bon moment. Mais là, il y aura d'abord le sexe ''non-consentant'', et Aizen se trouve encore avec un Ichigo très sur les nerfs.

**Note du Traducteur** :

Ce chapitre a été une torture, mais c'est pas encore pire que les scènes de sexe, dans celui-là, je me suis retrouvé avec des expressions typiquement anglophones, qui étaient _franchement vaches_.. Donc j'ai mis un tout petit peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour m'y atteler, désolée ! Mais je l'ai quand même traduit en une soirée, hé ! .'

Par contre, j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de vérifier mes tournures de phrases et mes éventuelles fautes, n'en prenez pas trop outrage s'il vous plaît ! Au pire, dîtes les moi si ça vous chante, je les corrigerai de suite !

Aussi, le prochain chapitre, comme l'a sous-entendu l'auteur va être un _viol_ pur et simple ! Donc, je _propose_ pour celles qui ne seraient pas enchantés par l'idée, de délimiter le début et la fin par des /!\, c'est vous qui voyez !:)

J'espère que vous avez appréciez quand même, et à bientôt dans le :

_**Prochain chapitre : Rape**_.

_Ichigo voulait hurler, détruire, ou faire n'importe quoi en sentant la main de l'autre homme parcourir sa poitrine nue et descendre plus bas. Il essaya de bouger ses lèvres, mais elles restèrent paralysées, tout comme le reste de son corps. _


	5. Rape

Voici un chapitre plus lourd, avec présence de viol ! Lectrices sensibles, sauté ce passage !

Je déduis ce chapitre à Taabata, parce que je _sais_ que t'aime ça petite sadique !;)

Kitsune, c'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !:D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ulquiorra se tenait au centre de la salle du trône devant le Seigneur des Arrancar, Aizen Sosuke, mais n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui avait été confié la tâche d'espionner les gens de Karakura Town, mais la seule chose qu'il avait apprise était que plus de Shinigamis étaient arrivés depuis que le jeune Ryoka avait été kidnappé.

Aizen arborait son habituel sourire mystérieux alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses sujets, mais son ennui aurait été évident pour n'importe quel personne qui l'aurait regarder de plus près. Il écoutait le rapport de son espada d'une oreille, mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le garçon qui refusait toujours de se briser. Même après avoir été en captivité pendant plusieurs semaines, avoir vu une de ses amis mourir et un autre être torturé, et avoir été sujet à toutes les menaces et autres atroces choses que Aizen lui avait fait subir, il semblait seulement qu'il devenait plus défiant encore.

Tout le monde possédait un point de rupture Aizen le savait bien. Il avait joué avec tant de vies à Soul Society, et avait expérimenté en voyant jusqu'où il pouvait les conduire tout en gardant ses intentions cachées. Il avait pensé qu'après avoir observé le garçon un court amont de temps, son point faible serait ses amis et sa famille, que la pensée d'eux être torturés et tués en face de lui l'aurait brisé complètement, mais il devait encore recevoir les résultats attendus. Peut-être que le garçon croyait toujours pouvoir s'évader et secourir ses amis. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit à la pensée de l'expression qu'arborerait Ichigo s'il découvrait que tout ce qu'il avait vu était juste une illusion.

Il avait gardé le garçon isolé pour les trois derniers jours, refusant à quiconque la permission d'entrer la chambre du jeune homme sans raison apparentes. Cela, évidemment, avait mené Grimmjow et Nnoitra à se battre, avec ce dernier tentant d'entrer la chambre pour combattre le garçon dans son état de faiblesse et Grimmjow refusant de permettre à quiconque autre que lui de battre le gamin. Fort heureusement, Harribel avait pris en main la situation et il n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Il avait été franchement amusé quand il avait reçu le rapport plus tard d'une de ses fraccion.

Ses pensées se recentrant sur le garçon une fois de plus, ses yeux se fermèrent un bref moment. Il avait su que le garçon serait intéressant, mais n'avait pas espéré de lui d'être aussi intrigant. L'adolescent avait infesté son esprit depuis qu'il était arrivé, et sa distraction avait seulement augmenté chaque jour passant. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la peur et de la sueur qui avait effleuré ses sens quand il avait tenu le gamin proche de lui. Ce corps frissonnant si proche du sien...

« Nous avons envoyé quelques arrancars pour distraire les Shinigamis, mais ils n'ont fait aucun dommages et ont tous été détruits. Tout dommage fait par les Shinigamis a été effacé par le pouvoir de la fille, » déclara Ulquiorra, réveillant Aizen de son rêve éveillé et il se focalisa enfin sur ce que disait son servant. « Souhaitez-vous avoir un autre groupe expédié ? » demanda-t-il de son usuelle voix monotone.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher des ressources qui peuvent être sauvées pour plus tard. Nous allons les permettre de faire comme bon leur semble jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent le Hueco Mundo, » répondit Aizen, et Ulquiorra s'inclina une fois de plus, ignorant le regard noir envoyés par d'autres arrancars.

Aizen regarda son subordonné partir et les autres qui étaient rassembler dans la salle commencer à faire de même. Ulquiorra avait été le dernier à faire son rapport. Il abaissa sa main et se leva pour s'éclipser lui-même. Peut-être était-il temps de visiter son prisonnier et de voir comment il réagissait à l'isolation. Si son efficacité était prouvée, il aurait à le laisser dans la pièce encore plus longtemps.

Tous les arrancars qu'il croisa sur son chemin inclinèrent leur tête dans la direction de leur seigneur. Son sourire arrogant ne faiblit jamais quand il approcha la porte de son prisonnier et l'ouvrit. Il pénétra la chambre et trouva le garçon assis dans un coin, semblant ennuyé. Colère flasha dans ses yeux bruns quand ils atterrirent sur lui. Encore résistant, donc.

« Bonjour. Comment as-tu tenu le coup ? » demanda Aizen avec désinvolture. Il s'avança plus loin dans la chambre et se tint devant le garçon. « Tu réalises bien que tu as un lit, » commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Les poings du garçon se serrèrent.

« Foutez le camp, » grogna Ichigo, et Aizen éleva un sourcil. Donc, l'affamation et l'isolation ne produisaient pas de résultats. Un tel dommage. La défiance du gamin commençait à devenir agaçante.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas très poli, garçon. Ton père ne t'a t-il enseigné aucune bonne manière ? Peut-être devrions-nous l'amener et lui demander ce qu'il a mal fait. » Aizen sourit suffisamment au garçon quand il le vit se geler. Peut-être était-ce la clé pour briser le gamin : lui faire regarder sa famille être torturée ou tuée.

« Je crois que oui, » déclara Aizen alors qu'il se tournait et commençait à marcher vers la porte. « Peut-être devrais-je prendre quelque uns de mes arrancars pour visiter tes adorables sœurs. Ils ont été- » Il se tourna par réflexe et saisit le bras d'Ichigo avant que le jeune homme ne puisse le poignarder avec une arme grossière faite de bouts de métal et une baguette. Il tint le poignet du garçon fermement et le fixa intensément dans les yeux remplis de haine.

« Proche, mais pas assez proche, » lui dit Aizen, serrant son poignet plus fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé à lâcher son arme. Ichigo tenta de le frapper avec sa main de libre, mais Aizen l'intercepta aisément et le claqua contre le mur. Il s'était attendu à une quelque résistance, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le gamin tenterait de le tuer. Apparemment, il avait rendu le garçon plus désespéré que brisé.

« Laissez moi partir, sale fils de pute ! » Cracha Ichigo. Il renvoya un coup de pied à Aizen dans l'espoir d'obtenir le dessus, mais le reiatsu d'Aizen vint s'écraser sur lui et il combattit faiblement alors que le nausée le frappait. La pression le força à s'effondrer brutalement au sol, et il aurait frapper terre si l'homme brun ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fermement.

« As-tu vraiment cru que tu pourrais me tuer avec un fil de fer ? » Aizen dit moqueusement, abaissant son reiatsu pour permettre au garçon de respirer. Ichigo lança un regard noir à l'homme, mais ne fut pas relâcher. Il doutait que Aizen lui tournerait encore une fois le dos.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance du moment que ça vous tue ! » Lui cracha Ichigo, et Aizen plissa ses yeux. Il y était allé trop doucement avec le gamin. Il était de temps de le remettre à sa place. Il fit un pas plus proche, attrapant les deux mains du garçon d'une main et les élevant au-dessus de sa tête pendant que l'autre saisissait son menton.

« Il semblerait que j'ai été trop gentil avec toi. Peut-être vais-je avoir à changer de tactiques, » déclara Aizen. Il regarda fixement les yeux chocolats brillant d'entêtement et la même sensation qu'il avait senti la dernière fois qu'il avait été proche du garçon commença à remuer en lui. Il essaya de résister, mais le garçon se tortillait quand il se pressait plus proche de lui et il pût sentir son excitation se réveiller.

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ce que vous me- » Ichigo fût coupé quand Aizen écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses yeux s'élargirent de par le choc et il tenta d'éloigner sa tête, mais Aizen le maintint en place.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » Hurla Ichigo quand Aizen commença à descendre le long de sa mâchoire et le long de son cou. « Dégagez de moi putain ! » cria-t-il, paniqué par les actions du plus âgé. Après avoir passé... peu importe combien de temps il avait été ici, à le torturer, il l'embrassait ? L'homme était-il bipolaire ?

« Chut. » Aizen couvrit la bouche d'Ichigo de sa main pour le faire taire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'adolescent le morde. L'homme aux cheveux bruns grogna et relâcha les mains d'Ichigo pour le saisir au col et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Ichigo atterrit sur le lit rarement utilisé, grimaçant quand sa tête cogna contre le mur. Il eut à peine le temps de se hisser sur ses pieds qu'Aizen était une fois de plus sur lui. L'homme plus âgé le repoussa en arrière et arracha son haori sali. Il tenta de donner des coups à son agresseur, mais Aizen éleva de nouveau son reiatsu, pressant le garçon durement dans le lit.

« St-Sto- » gémit Ichigo quand Aizen commença à suçoter son cou et de chauds doigts débutèrent à voyager le long de sa poitrine. Il haïssait se l'admettre, mais il était plus qu'effrayé il était terrifié. L'homme lui avait fait enduré beaucoup de choses terrifiantes depuis qu'il avait été capturé, mais il n'avait jamais agit ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait déclenché ? Était-ce une autre tentative écœurante pour le briser ? Il ne s'était certainement jamais sentit aussi sans-défense qu'il ne l'était quand l'homme détacha son obi, et il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pour l'arrêter.

Le visage d'Ichigo brûla d'embarras quand Aizen se recula et le garçon ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que de la luxure dans les yeux de l'autre. Le reiatsu du plus vieil homme se décolla de son corps, lui permettant de respirer plus facilement, mais il sentait encore de la fatigue due à la pression écrasante. Avec toute sa force il tenta de donner un coup de pied à l'homme encore une fois, mais Aizen attrapa simplement son pied et retira chaussettes et sandales.

« Stop, » protesta Ichigo alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner, passé le point de se préoccuper de sa fierté. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce que l'autre homme planifiait, mais il priait qu'il était dans le faux. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé avant aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il s'était masturbé comme tout adolescent le faisait, mais il avait toujours espéré que sa première fois serait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait et chérirait. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il serait pris contre son gré par un homme dérangé.

Aizen saisit Ichigo par les cheveux et tirer d'un coup sec vers le haut pour qu'il puisse dévêtir l'adolescent du reste de ses affaires. Ichigo essaya futilement d'arracher les mains de l'homme loin de lui, spécialement quand il essaya de retirer son hakama. « Ne faites pas ça ! » Hurla Ichigo et il essaya de frapper Aizen, mais l'homme s'empara facilement de san main comme s'il bougeait au ralenti.

« Tu as provoqué ça par toi-même, » murmura Aizen dans son oreille avant de le retourner. Il pressa le corps de l'adolescent proche du sien et laissa sa main inoccupée parcourir sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son hakama. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il serait dégoûté de combien ses actes étaient barbares, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce maudit gamin qui lui faisait perdre son calme. Ce sentiment perturbant avait gagné sa poitrine le moment où il avait pénétré la chambre et vu ses yeux enflammés lui rendre son regard, et juste comme la dernière fois, ça avait seulement grandit le plus longtemps il était proche de lui. Le désir de sentir le garçon se tortiller et gémir sous lui avait finalement érodé son personnage calme et inexpressif.

« S'il vous plaît, je- » tenta désespérément, mais Aizen le jeta la tête la première contre le matelas.

« Tu as eu ta chance, donc maintenant garde le silence, » siffla Aizen à son oreille. L'homme prit son lobe en bouche et mordit douloureusement. Les constants efforts pour se libérer du garçon devenait agaçants, donc Aizen relâcha son lobe d'oreille et murmura, « c'est soit toi soit tes sœurs. C'est ton choix. » Presque immédiatement, le garçon s'immobilisa sous lui.

Les entrailles d'Ichigo se gelèrent à l'idée de ses sœurs dans sa position. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de leur innocence leur être déchirée d'une telle façon. Défait, il ferma ses yeux et se représenta le sourire éclatant de Yuzu et l'air renfrogné de Karin.

« Bon garçon, » déclara le bâtard. Une main lui arrangea les cheveux, comme si Aizen le caressait, et la prise sur son hakama se raffermit avant que le vêtement soit arraché de ses hanches. Il sentit la main d'Aizen s'ôter de son dos, mais peu importe combien il voulait s'échapper, il n'osa pas tenter le coup après une menace comme celle-là. La chose qui l'effrayait le plus était de savoir qu'Aizen ne pouvait même pas être cru pour garder sa parole, et en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant les dernières semaines, il savait que les voir se faire violées le briserait irrémédiablement.

« Détends toi maintenant, » murmura Aizen, et Ichigo ferma ses yeux en essayant de refouler le son d'habits étant ôtés derrière lui loin de son esprit. Comment s'était-il mis dans cette situation ? De tous les Shinigamis en qui Aizen aurait pu avoir un intérêt, pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était en partie humain ? Il voulait dire qu'il regrettait avoir jamais pris les pouvoirs de Rukia mais en même temps s'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa famille aurait probablement été tuée il y a longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas gagner dans tous les cas.

Les doigts d'Ichigo s'enfoncèrent dans le dur lit quand il sentit quelque chose de dur et humide s'enfoncer dans son derrière. Il garda ses yeux fermés bien fort et essaya de refuser d'admettre que ça arrivait à lui, mais quand Aizen força son membre dans son entrée vierge, il fut forcé d'accepter l'horrible réalité. Il pressa ses yeux encore plus fermement pour refouler la douleur alors qu'Aizen s'enfoncait en lui brutalement, indifférent au sang qui dégoulinait autour de lui quand il s'inséra complètement.

Ichigo mordit durement sa lèvre pour tenter de se distraire de la douleur venant de son arrière-train, mais c'était un effort vain. Il pouvait sentir chaque surface de la queue d'Aizen alors que l'autre homme se retira lentement de lui, puis s'y renvoya, causant à Ichigo de mordre sa lèvre encore plus fort jusqu'à en saigner. Des larmes dévalaient son visage et gouttaient sur les draps blancs lorsque le fou gémit de plaisir et continua ses coups de reins sans pitié.

Il s'était fait le serment quand il avait entré la petite prison, que jamais il n'abandonnerait, jamais il ne montrerait de faiblesses. Il pouvait sentir sa promesse se rompre quand il gémit en rythme avec les coups d'Aizen. Il se sentait malade du sang qui suintait de son entrée déchirée et dévalant ses cuisses, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant pour la lubrification qui s'en résultait. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre Aizen gémir et dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douleur. Il essaya d'éclairer ses pensées et de tout repousser, mais avec chaque poussée il devenait plus difficile encore, sa vision devenant trouble et sa nausée montant.

Avec un dernier coup de rein, Aizen se vida dans l'adolescent au-dessous de lui. Une perle de sueur roula le long de son visage alors qu'il se retirait de l'adolescent, soutirant un lamentation peinée. Respirant péniblement il se recula et passa deux ou trois minutes à baisser les yeux sur l'entrée lacérée du garçon et le sang dévalant ses jambes. Puis il remit son hakama et sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans un autre mot.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil du coin où il se tenait et regarda Aizen sortir de la salle et descendit le hall à grandes enjambées dans la direction de ses quartiers. Son omniprésent sourire devint plus large quand il entendit la porte se refermer, et il s'approcha tranquillement pour visiter le prisonnier lui-même. Il voulait voir combien de progrès Aizen avait fait dans sa lutte pour le briser, et se demandait quelles sortes de méthodes le seigneurs utilisaient : os brisés ? Chair tranchée ? Membres découpés ? Il y avait toutes sortes de merveilleux petits jeux qui pouvaient être joués. Il avait demandé à Aizen à plusieurs occasions ce qu'il faisait avec le garçon, mais Aizen avait toujours refusé de lui répondre et sa curiosité avait crû.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, repérant immédiatement le garçon étendu sur son lit en position fœtal. Sa première pensée fut que peut-être Aizen l'avait battu, mais l'hypothèse fut vite dispersée quand il vit que le garçon était nu et tachait les draps du sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses.

Il pouvait entendre le garçon sangloter silencieusement, et son sourire disparu en faveur d'un froncement de sourcils. Aizen avait violé le gamin ? C'était la méthode qu'il utilisait pour le briser ? Les yeux de Gin s'ouvrirent légèrement pour fixer Ichigo durant un long moment, puis il se tourna pour repartir.

Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte entièrement puisqu'il revenait de suite. Il alla rapidement à sa propre chambre pour prendre quelque chose et retourna pour trouver le gamin dans la même position où il l'avait laissé. Gin étala la couverture blanche qu'il avait apporté par-dessus Ichigo pour le couvrir.

Gin contempla le garçon avec une peu typique expression de sympathie. Il était peut-être un bâtard sans cœur à ses heures, et il aimait voir les personnes saigner, mais ce genre de torture était différente et Aizen avait dépassé la limite. Et Gin connaissait la sensation d'être violé de cette manière.

De l'autre côté de la grand salle, Aizen s'assit sur le bord de son lit King-size avec ses mains repliées devant son visage. Il avait toujours été fière de son habilité à garder son sang-froid. Jamais avait-il perdu le contrôle de la manière qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Ce gamin, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui avait fait quelque chose. Il l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Ryoka il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait attiré chez le garçon. Peut-être était-ce juste son pouvoir c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait capturé après tout. Le potentiel du garçon était illimité et il était un danger pour ses plans.

Aizen frotta ses yeux fatigués alors qu'il se levait et marcha en direction de la salle de bain pour une douche. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres actions, ni pourquoi son contrôle lui avait échapper si gravement. Il l'avait déjà senti avant, tel que quand il avait tenu le garçon lorsque son 'ami' avait été battu. Le corps de l'adolescent s'était emboîté parfaitement avec le sien et il avait senti un presque irrésistible désir pour lui, mais il avait été capable de se restreindre. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé à ses désirs, son envie insatiable était même pire, mais quelque chose continuait de ne pas convenir. Même s'il avait finalement pris ce qu'il voulait, il se sentait vide.

Aizen ferma la porte de la salle de bain et s'adossa contre elle, s'écartant dès qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir lui rendre son regard. Il mit en route l'eau et avança sous la douche sans se dévêtir, permettant à l'eau d'arroser son visage, le front restant contre le mur.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

Yep may Aizen feel guilty, however, this does not mean he is going to change over night, this has actually made him more frustrated with Ichigo and why he acted like this. So, sorry, there is still going to be some Ichigo torture.

Allez hop un autre chapitre ! J'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi cette semaine, et j'ai du le commencer ce soir et le bâcler, parce que j'ai des invités ce soir, je ne suis pas là demain, ni mardi, ni mercredi, etc etc.. Et que j'ai préféré vous le donnez ce soir que jeudi prochain !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand je dis bâcler c'est pas faire n'importe quoi, chaque phrase est sûre a 100% !

Aussi, Taabata me l'a fait remarqué, mais le site FF avale toujours quelques mots lors de la publication, donc si vous voyez une phrase sans fin ou sans début ou sans milieu prévenez moi ! :)

Aizen se sent coupable, toutefois ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va changer de comportement du jour au lendemain ! En fait, il est sûrement devenu plus frustré encore avec Ichigo. Donc, désolée, mais de la torture viendra encore !

J'ai failli oublié, dans ce chapitre, l'auteur a utilisé à foison ''_the older man_'', mais comme répéter _l'homme plus vieux/âgé_ c'est pas super beau, je ne les ai pas tout le temps mis, tout ça pour dire que l'auteur a bien voulu accentuer le fait qu'Aizen est beaucoup plus âgé qu'Ichigo d'une bonne centaine d'années, voir plus !

Sinon qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? A votre goût ?

Merci à tous de suivre cet histoire !

P.S : Ma wi-fi a sauté avec mon ordinateur à cause de la chaleur, donc je n'ai plus d'ordi, plus rien !  
Là j'écris du portable d'une amie, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant une bonne semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui (09/07), je suis vraiment désolée, car je voulais maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je reprendrais tout quand ce bordel malvenu sera réglé !

Désolée pour l'attente, patienté bien ! ;)


End file.
